


200 Overtagged Words About a Girl, Her Brother, and a Seagull.

by AltoidParty



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Animal Savvy Characters, Animals, Aryll's Lookout, Author chatting in tags, Friendship, Gen, If only for like a second, Outset Island, Peacetime on the Great Sea, Pirates but only briefly, Post-Canon, Prologue-ish, Sibling friendship, Talking to birds like they're people, Tetra Mention, There's a man cooking bacon across from me, he's shirtless, his griddle is precariously perched on the rails, imgur link in notes for proof, on his apartment balcony, seagulls - Freeform, what in the world, written in libreoffice, wrote this in one go with a bit of editing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltoidParty/pseuds/AltoidParty
Summary: Five years later, the world keeps turning, and Aryll watches from her lookout.





	200 Overtagged Words About a Girl, Her Brother, and a Seagull.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Overtagged Drabble About Seagulls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12672144) by [RhllorsWastedBard (SaintEpithet)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintEpithet/pseuds/RhllorsWastedBard). 



After a week-long visit, Link said they were heading back out, waving as they sailed west of Outset, promising in five years that they would return.

Aryll waved back.

A day later, she sat in her lookout, watching the gulls swarm about the tower. Thirteen years old, and it had been two years since they last visited, and five years total since Link first set out with Tetra and her crew. She was the same age, now, as Link when the winds of fate swept the two of them up and tossed them out into the open seas without anything to float on but faith in each other and the air in their lungs.

A gull hops up next to her. Aryll stands up and gathers the sword and shield borrowed from Orca, and as she starts down the ladder she feels a pang of frustration.

She never got the telescope back. Every time he’s visited since they first departed, he’s forgotten about it. _Squawk!_ The gull stares mockingly into her face from the top of the ladder.

“Oh hush,” Aryll says, and makes her way to Grandma’s house.

She’ll make a note to ask about it when they return.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written because of a Reddit thread on /r/Fanfiction. Nobody told me that drabbles are so difficult, or that drabbles are so tiny, so this ended up like a double-drabble because it's 200 words. It was fun, though, and gave me a chance to practice editing things to be more concise instead of more wordy.
> 
> Also here's the Shirtless Bacon Man: https://i.imgur.com/ivwBc4S.jpg


End file.
